1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube to be fed into a pipelike cavity, f.inst. to carrying out endoscopi or other surgical treatment, where a tube has to be fed into the body. According to the invention the tube may also be used as an internal lining of a pipeline in general and especially to stop up a leakage in a pipeline, which for some reasons is difficult accessible from the outside, and where it may be difficult to localize the leakage, as f.inst. pipelines surrounded by an insulation or pipelines placed underground, or generally where it is desired to provide a pipeline with an internal lining of a relatively elastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known f.inst. from British Pat. No. 1 534 441 to introduce a flexible tube into a pipe by turning the tube inside out by creating a pressure differential between the opposite side of the turned-over section of the flexible tube, which involves the use of devices that under certain circumstances are rather inconvenient.